Elements
by unicorn246
Summary: Prairie Belle and her grandfather are new in Ponyville. Her grandpa and her are staying with the Apples because her grandpa is working for them. But when Twilight Sparkle finds out about two more elements of harmony, and old enemies rising, will everypony be safe? Rated T to be safe Side OC x Granny Smith


_**A/N: Yeah I deleted my other MLP story because the writing was pretty bad. So I rewrote it with out Logan because he doesn't watch the show any more.**_

A young pink unicorn mare with a violet mane steps off the train to Ponyville. Next to her, a old stallion with a green coat and a blue mane. The pink mare is Prairie Belle and the older gentlecolt is her grandfather, Derby Lane. "Alright grandpa, we'll head to Sweet Apple Acres to ask about the job, and then we'll head to the Carosel Boutique. The question is, where's Sweet Apple Acres. Let's ask somebody." said Prarie Belle. Walking up to a pink pony, known as Pinkie Pie to the whole town, and said, "Um, excuse miss, bu-" Prairie Belle was quickly inturpted by Pinkie,"HiI'mPinkiePie! YoumustbenewintownbecauseIhaven'tseenyoubefore!" said the energenic pony extremely fast. "Well, I'm Prairie Belle and this is my grandpa Derby Lane. Now could you please tell us how to get to Sweet Apple Acres?" asked Prairie. "Sure, just take the road past the bakery." answered Pinkie. "Thank you. Come on Derby." said Prairie.

Apple Jack and Big Mac were bucking the apples off of trees. "Wow, this sure is hard work, ain't Big Mac?" said Apple Jack. "Eyup." said Big Mac. Derby and Prairie were just trotting up to the farm. Prairie spotted apple trees for miles and miles. "Excuse me, miss!" yelled Praire, grabbing Apple Jack's attention. "Why howdy y'all. I'm Apple Jack and that's my brother Big Mac. He's a stallion of few words just so ya know." said Apple Jack. "Yes, I'm Prairie Belle and this is my grandfather Derby Lane. He's her to inquire about the job." said Prairie Belle. "Well nice to meet y'all. Alright Derby, are y'all strong in the legs? We're all gonna be buckin' alot of apple trees." Said Apple Jack. "Does this answer your question?" asked Derby, pulling out a first place trophy from the biggest race he ever one. "Yes it does." said Apple Jack. Apple Jack showed them where they would be staying and told them how to get to the Carosel Botique.

Prairie entered the carosel botique. "Hello? Miss Rarity? Are you here?" yelled Prairie. "Just a moment, darling! I'm in my sewing room!" called Rarity. Vanessa entered the sewing room to see Rarity trying to chose between fabrics. "I'm Prairie Belle and I'm here to inquire about the job." said Prairie. "Alright before you work at the Carosel Botique, you've got to prove you have good tatse in fashion. What should I use for acents on this dress?" said Rarity. The dress was a dark purple. Praire took a look at it and said, "Well if you're going for a light hearted look, I'd recomend a light blue or magenta, because red would probaly clash. But if its suppose to be darker and gothic, using black would be ideal. Brown wouldn't work because it would clash." "Perfect, darling! You hired! Be here on Monday at 10 AM." said Rarity.

Praire had decided on taking a walk through town. While she was walking she was looking at some of the buildings on the street. With her head turned, she acidently bumped into a purple alicorn mare carrying a bunch of books. The mare's books went flying. "Oh my Celetisa! I am so sorry!" said Prarie while using her magic to pick up books. "It's fine. I seem to have a habit of bumping into ponies. I'm Twilight Sparkle, I live in the tree just up the road." said Twilight. "I'm Prairie Belle, I just moved here with my grandpa, Derby Lane. Daring Doo?", said Prairie, reading the title, "I love this series!" "Rainbow Dash and I like them to. You can always check them out the library.

Walking along Prairie stumbled upon a small cottage. Coming closer, she saw a young yellow pegaus mare trying to settle an argument bwtween the squirrels and the mice. "Excuse me! Hello!" yelled Prairie. The pegaus jump into the air. Prairie reached her. "Huff- Sorry I didn't mean to-puff- scare you." Said Prairie. The pegaus, known to the town as Fluttershy, floated down the ground. "I'm Prairie Belle, but call me Prairie." said Prairie. "Fluttershy." mumbled Fluttershy. Prairie understood what she said. "What's going on with our little friends?" said Prairie, refering to the animals. "They're fighing over the acorns and nuts and they just can't figure out how to share them!" said Fluttershy obvoisly distressed. "Maybe I can help. Let's see twelve nuts, six squirrels, and six mice. Twelve divided by six is two, so that means each on of you will get two nuts. Is everyone okay with that?" Said Prarie, giving each animal two nuts. The animals and Fluttershy thanked her, and with that she left.

Rainbow Dash was clearing the sky in as she put it, "ten seconds flat". " Hey I'm Prairie Belle and I'm new here. I've been waiting to meet the famous Rainbow Dash." said Prairie. "Well you found her." said Rainbow. "Need any help?" said Prairie. "Well an extra set of hooves would help, but how are you going to get up here?" said Rainbow. In reponse, Prairie used a wing spell on herself. She flew up and cleared the sky with Rainbow Dash. She headed home

_**A/N: Done! Fianlly! God it took me days to write this!**_


End file.
